Fire to Water
by IvyTail123
Summary: SUN'S NEW HOME MYSTERIOUSLY BECOMES HOT AND STICKY AND THE SPRING WATER IS TO HOT TO DRINK. THE GROUND STARTS TO RUMBLE, AND WITH EVERY PASSING MOON IT KEEPS GETTING STRONGER. SUN HAS WEIRD DREAMS ABOUT THE MOUNTAIN, THAT MIGHT ACTUALLY HAPPEN. IN THIS BOOK YOU WILL HEAR A AWESOME STORY AND ALSO HOW THE TRIBE OF RUSHING WATER CAME TO BE. THERE HOME FROM FIRE TO WATER.
1. Chapter 1

Leaf's Den

"Dad, when we will be at Leaf's den? My pads are SO sore, it feels like we have been walking for moons," I exclaimed. I feel so tired and I just want to lie down in a comfy nest.

"Sun, be patient, it well take only just a little longer" Trunk replied.

Silence enclosed us as we treaded down the Mountain face. We walked for a while longer until they reached the bottom of the mountain. Sun started to hear meows from a circle of bushes ahead. The tree in the bushes sounded like claws where scraping it. "There it is" Trunk said. "Finally" I shouted. I ran into the bushes and burst into a clearing filled with cats. The cat that was scraping the tree stopped and turned around to face me. A tortoiseshell walked up to me and greeted me. "Welcome back Sun."

"I don't remember you" I told her.

"That makes sense, the last time that I saw you, you were so tiny we only knew you were a She-cat." She said back to me. The bushes rustled as Trunk entered the Hollow. "It's nice to see you again Leaf."

"It's nice to see you too." Leaf replied. It's not much of a place, I thought, there was a big hole in the corner of the Hollow. "What's that hole over there for?" I asked. "Oh, that's where we sleep at night. It protects us from the weather." Leaf told me.

A sandy colored She-cat walked up to me. "Hi, I'm Indigo, I'm Leaf and Shade's daughter. So I guess we are family."

"Ya, I guess." I replied.

"This is Rain and Shade," Leaf interrupts, "Rain is a family friend and Shade is my mate."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" Rain responded. Shade just nodded a hello. "Are you guy's hungry? Your journey must have tired you out." Leaf asks.

"Yes, I think we are, aren't we?" Trunk said.

"Yes!" I say, "I'm starving" Rain walks over with a vole for both of us. I dig in. It is delicious. When I finish the vole I suddenly I feel very tired, I did not realize that all that walking had made me this tired. "It looks like your both pretty tired, do you want to rest?" Leaf asks.

"Yes, I would like to rest." I reply as I trudge along with Trunk to the hole. I jump in and flop down on the nearest nest I could find. It feels like the comfiest nest I have ever slept on before.

I drift into a restless sleep. I don't have any dreams. I wake up later in the night. I hear cats whispering. "C'mon Trunk, feel better, Sky's death was hard on all of us. I think she would like it you moved on and had a happy life." Leaf whispers. "You really so…" Trunk said. "I know so." Leaf whispers back. After their done talking I eventually drift back into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Forest

"Sun, Sun, wake up, we are going to hunt for breakfast" Trunk says.

"I don't know how to hunt or even how to climb trees," I mumble as I stand up groggy from sleep.

"Well, we will just have to teach you," Trunk replied. "Follow me."

"I'm coming" I say back. We walk through the bushes and enter into the dense forest. They walked until they reached an open area in the forest.

"Do you smell anything?" Trunk asked.

"I smell a mouse," I replied.

"Is it close? "Trunk asked.

"I think so…," I said. Trunk crouched down

"This is the hunters crouch" He told me. "You try now."

I crouched down like he did.

"Good" Trunk said. "Now inch forward and balance your weight on your haunches and keep your steps quiet."

I started to walk forward and I kept my steps as quiet as I could.

"Now sent the air, keep down wind and try to stalk some prey. See if you can catch any thing" Trunk said.

I silently stepped forward and scented the air. The scent of mouse led me over to a pile of leaves. The leaves rustled as a mouse ran out. It stopped when it saw me and froze with fear. I pounced on it, it was under my paws. It kept on squirming so much I couldn't hold it any longer. I let go and it ran straight into Trunk. What a dumb mouse, I thought. Trunk swiftly killed it with a bite.

"Tough luck" He told me. "We'll try again tomorrow, now, let's try and see if you can climb."

He said as he buried the mouse for later. He led me over to a tall oak tree. He leaped on it and climbed up to the first branch.

"Now you come to me, remember to sink your claws into the wood."

I don't see how I am going to do this I told myself. I leaped onto the tree and dug my claws into the thick tree trunk. I gradually climbed the tree to the first branch where Trunk was perching. I climbed up and sat down next to him.

"Very good" Trunk said once I settled.

"How am I supposed to get down" I asked nervously.

"Jump" he replied. Then he leaped off the tree.

"I'm not so sure I can do this" I yelled back down.

"Of course you can, just jump." Trunk replied.

I ignored my instincts and jumped. I landed on the ground hard but I was all right. My feet stung a little.

"It's time to get back to camp" Trunk told me.

He dug up the mouse and headed towards camp. We walked back to camp in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

The Shaking

I am hunting in the forest, stalking a vole. All of a sudden the air gets thick and hot and sticky. I look up. The sky turns black and covers the sky completely. Rivers of fire and hot, red sticky goo come rushing down the hills setting fire to trees and bushes, coming towards me. I panic and try to run the other way, but I can't move my legs. The ground shakes violently and I fall down. More of the fire rushes down the hills. I am stuck. The fire engulfs me and the rivers of red cover me. I start to drown and I feel hot all over. I paw for the surface, for air.

"Sun, Sun wake up Sun." everything goes black and I open my eyes. Rain is standing over me. "You woke me up, are you okay, you seem to have been having a night mare."

"No, I am fine" I tell him.

"Okay, I'm going back to sleep." Rain said.

He sat down in his nest and sighed and closed his eyes. I yawned and closed my eyes and pretend to sleep until sunrise. I don't want to have the dream again.

"Sun, can you grab that moss ball for me?" Asked Rain. "We are going to the spring to collect some water."

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"You should go on and follow Rain." Leaf said.

Irritated, I tucked the moss under my chin and followed Rain. We walked through the forest until we reached the bottom of the mountain. There did not deem to be any trees on the mountain top. That seemed really weird. There was a pool of water by the bottom of mountain. The water was boiling and steaming, it was so foggy you could barely see in front of you. All of a sudden the ground starting shaking violently Rain stumbled and accidently got his paw in the water. It sizzled, I watched in horror as his fur on his paw singed and burned away. Rain quickly drew it out and fell on the ground. His paw was furless and red. The shaking stopped, Rain tried to stand up but unsuccessfully fell back down. He stood up again and leaned on me. We walked back to the Den, Rain limped the whole way. He winced whenever his paw touched the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Camp

We pushed through the bracken to get to Camp. Leaf jumped up when she saw how Rain was limping. "Oh my gosh! Rain, are you okay, come over here and sit down. Oh my, how do I treat this?" Leaf Cried, "Try to find something cold guys" I walked over to the tree and sat down and started cleaning my pads.

"Leaf you do know that everything around the Mountain is not the slightest bit cold." Shade explained to her. "It's best if he just rests his paw."

"What's going to happen to us?" Indigo cried. "If stuff like this keeps happening what's going to become of us? Maybe we should find a new place to live."

"No, not yet it took us long enough to find this place" Leaf said. Rumbling started to happen again, this time a little weaker. "Rain get out of there, quick!" Trunk yelled. Rain got up and limped out of the hole where the nests are. It immediately collapsed when the shaking was over. "Thanks for that warning Trunk, Leaf maybe you should reconsider your idea of staying" Rain said.

"Not just yet Rain" Leaf Said strictly.

"I'm going to find some moss for new nests, Sun will come with me? Trunk asked.

"Sure" I said glumly, and followed Trunk out of Camp into the woods.

The Woods where a strange sight, there were newly fallen trees all around, the Rumbling had made them fall. We leaped over tree after tree to get to the Moss Rocks. When we arrived I scratched some moss of a rock and bundled it up. When Trunk had done the same, I picked up the Moss with my teeth and started to head back. We leaped over a bunch of trees on the way back.


End file.
